Various arrangements have heretofore been used for securing decorative molding strips and the like to flange portions of a motor vehicle. One such arrangement is found in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,937 issued June 3, 1986 to Nagata et al. entitled Arcuate Side Molding. The '937 patent discloses an automobile body arcuate side molding comprising a resin plate having projections formed on the backside thereof, and an intermediate member provided with slots for receiving the projections of the resin plate. In assembling the resin plate and the intermediate member, the projections are inserted through the slots of the intermediate member, and then the tips of the projection sheet heat caulked to join the intermediate member to the resin plate so that the resin plate is slidable relative to the intermediate member.